In a general information processing device, as a main memory of a processor, for example, a volatile semiconductor memory such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) or the like is used. Furthermore, in a conventional information processing device, a nonvolatile semiconductor memory is used as a secondary memory device in combination with a volatile semiconductor memory. Further, a virtualization technology is used for an information processing device.